Headlamps are already known, with or without a headlamp housing, in which the reflector is mounted through an intermediate mounting rod, one end of which is screwed, or otherwise secured, in a fixed portion of the headlamp. Such a mounting rod includes at its other end a spherical head which is arranged to be snap-fitted in a mounting socket of the reflector. The spherical head therefore constitutes a support element of the headlamp. In order to enable the spherical head of the mounting rod to cooperate with the mounting socket of the reflector, it is necessary that the mounting socket should have a specific configuration, of the type consisting of a spherical housing the form of which is complementary to that of the spherical head.
In addition, a motor vehicle headlamp is known in which the reflector is mounted by means of an interposed fitting sleeve, on an appropriate support element of the headlamp. This mounting sleeve includes a mounting or fitting tongue which extends in the direction of fitting and removal of the sleeve into the mounting socket of the reflector. The fitting tongue includes at its end a snap-fitting tooth which is adapted to be snapped into engagement on the outer wall of the mounting socket during engagement of the mounting sleeve in the socket in the above mentioned fitting direction.
In all the headlamps of the above known types, it is necessary, for fitting the reflector, to make a mounting socket of a specific form which enables it to cooperate with an intermediate fastening element, and this involves steps in the manufacture of the reflector which are of some complexity, so that there are associated extra manufacturing costs for the headlamp as a whole.